<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joining the Marines by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074582">Joining the Marines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Genderswap (Female to Male), Semi-Twinning, TF, TG, Transformation, tgtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nemo and Da Vinci's rivalry is so fierce that somebody has to stop it. And upon Nemo receiving the brunt of the punishment, he decides to wage war against the Italian inventor... By recruiting Chaldea into his Marines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joining the Marines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the expedition to solve the issue that the Lostbelts presented, the remnants of Chaldea employed two primary vessels of transportation. The Shadow Border, a land-based vehicle that could penetrate into these alternative timelines, and the Nautilus, a seabound mobile base that was able to house the Servants that had been summoned by the Chaldean Master.</p><p>Thanks to these two roles being directly opposed to one another, it wasn’t out of the ordinary to see the two heads of both vessels, Leonardo Da Vinci and Captain Nemo, argue against one another as to whose vessel was more important. Nobody was willing to step in between the two gifted engineers, especially considering that they were rather short compared to everyone else. If somebody decided to step in, they’d just be seen as somebody that bullied children…</p><p>Day in and day out, the two would argue. And eventually, despite the reputation that she’d get, the Master’s Shielder-class Servant Mash Kyrielight stepped in and put a stop to it. By tugging on the Captain’s ears, of course. Since she had been so much more intimate with the younger girl than the boy, she had her biases.</p><p>But as she would come to find out, acting on those biases was perhaps the worst thing she could’ve done. Thanks to Nemo’s true Master, he was able to fragment himself into several copies of himself, each dedicated to a different task. But there was a little interesting caveat to that.</p><p>Since they were all essentially a memory of his, what would happen if the world thought that a person was him? One would assume that they’d just be ignored like anything else that seemed to be absurd, but the world has a funny way of looking at instances like these.</p><p>The Captain put his plan into action, duplicating himself and making each copy create another hat, just like the ones that they wore. If somebody wore this hat, they’d be recognized by the world as part of him, and the world would correct them. Violently so, if necessary…</p><p>First, he’d need to turn the Master, and then move on from there…</p><p>---</p><p>“Oi, Master!”</p><p>Sometime later, in the Master’s quarters of the Nautilus, she found herself occupied with the presence of one of the rowdier Servants in her employ. Rowdier on the surface, anyway. Her heart was as sweet as caramel, once you finally got past that hard surface.</p><p>“Yes, Jeanne? What’s the matter?” The ginger-haired Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka or Gudako as she liked to be called, asked as she put down the book she was reading. “Nothing’s going wrong, right? We’re not about to go suddenly crash into a Lostbelt or anything, yeah?”</p><p>The Servant, Avenger-class Jeanne Alter, grit her teeth a little as she was given such a casual treatment. “Nothing’s like that’s wrong, I’m just sick and tired of looking at all of those Nemo brats!” She cried out, her hand nearly flaring up from her emotional outburst. “Do we have to keep working with them!? They’re giving me the creeps, with how they always look at me with those tender smiles!”</p><p>“You’re not the first to complain about them, but I thought a girl like you enjoyed a compliment or two.” Gudako chimed as she got up from her chair, walking around her desk as she pat the white-haired former Saint on the shoulder. “Here, why don’t we go talk to them together? Maybe we can get them to stop invading your personal space, if that’s all you need.”</p><p>Jeanne Alter sighed. She could never win against her Master’s infinite kindness. Or her ability to just shrug off hate and anger. “Fine, whatever, as long as we get them to stop.” She muttered, following behind the ginger girl as they walked into the halls of the seaborne vessel…</p><p>The first thing that became apparent to both of them was that the Avenger-class Servant wasn’t kidding. There were a lot of Nemos. Maybe even far too many, at least compared to their ordinary numbers. Where there’d ordinarily be around five or ten, there were at least thirty. And those were just the ones running along the halls, trying to do the objectives they had been assigned.</p><p>“Okay, it seems like we might have a bit of a problem on our hands. Just a bit.” Gudako admitted as she grabbed one of the boys by the collar, stopping him in his tracks. “Nemo Marine, right? Where’s the main Nemo? I need to ask him about a few things.”</p><p>As she looked down at the boy, she had to admit that he looked a little… Off. The normal Nemo Marines, the mooks of the Nautilus, were dressed in white sailor outfits and were slightly tanned, but this one was a bit redder in terms of shirt color? Not only that, but his usually dirty blonde hair was brighter.</p><p>“That information is currently classified, miss!” The cheery Nemo Marine cried out, slowly reaching towards a hat that he had attached to his back. “But if you wear a hat like ours, you’ll be counted as part of our force, and this will allow you access to any of the information that we have access to!” He explained, swinging back and forth as he offered the headwear to the two girls.</p><p>Gudako nervously laughed. “That’s a… rather weird way of looking at authorization, isn’t it?” The Master asked, shooting a glance between the former saint and the boy who was still pushing the hat towards her. “Maybe it won’t hurt to try it. You know, just so I can get ahold of the Captain.”</p><p>“Master, this smells awful. You’re not touching that thing with a ten foot pole, because if I lose my favorite toy, then there’ll be hell to pay!” Jeanne Alter snatched the hat out of the boy’s hand, making her feelings towards her Master readily apparent as she dropped the thing on her head. “Besides, if it really is as dangerous as I think it is, then you won’t have to worry about me. I’ll overcome whatever it can do!”</p><p>The Master looked at her for a few seconds, sighing with relief. “You have my back more often than you think you do, Jeanne. Than-” She was just about to be grateful for her selfless move, only to notice that the girl was shrinking before her very eyes. “J-Jeanne? What’s happening?”</p><p>Her Servant scoffed as she crossed her arms. “What do you mean, what’s happening?” She asked, her eyes gradually dimming. “I’m doing this for you, Mas- Miss, I-” Just as she started correcting herself, trying to call her Master by another name, she realized what was happening. “Oi! Marine! What’s happening to me!?” She screamed, her voice remaining high pitched while gaining a masculine edge.</p><p>“You’re becoming a part of our ranks, Miss! Or, should I say Marine?” The Nemo Marine giggled, the last piece of the puzzle falling into place. It wasn’t hard to guess that he had once been another Servant, one of the red-clad Artoria-likes, but she had been reduced to nothing more than a servile boy who wanted to do everything that his Captain wished for him to do.</p><p>Gudako watched as the unique traits that pertained to the former saint were erased. Her hair grew shorter. Her dress became nothing more than a uniform. And her physique, which was specifically groomed to be both gentle and firm for the sake of carrying her banner of evil down the battlefield, turned a little boyishly rough as she became more fit for menial tasks.</p><p>By the time that her eyes gained a bit of color again, Jeanne Alter was gone. The boy in front of her was just another Nemo Marine. “Miss, is there something wrong?” Even her thoughts had been stuffed away, leaving behind little except a humble and obedient boy, whose pale skin and white hair served as one of the few reminders that he had once been somebody else.</p><p>“Oh, nothing, I think I just have to go. Keep up the great work!” The ginger-haired Master giggled very awkwardly before dashing through the crowded hallway, weaving around all the boys and leaving them behind. She didn’t want to be caught turning into one of them!</p><p>Unfortunately, the more she sped along, the more she was able to witness. She caught glimpses of other girls being turned into Nemos, thanks to wearing those hats that designated them as another part of the boy’s fragmented psyche. Strong ones, weak ones, legendary ones. All of them were just washed away by the boy’s ego turning them into adorable workers.</p><p>By the time that she finally made it to her destination, she couldn’t stop herself from elbowing through the door. “Mash! Mash, are you in here!?” She cried out, hoping that she hadn’t yet been claimed by one of those workers…</p><p>Only for that exact thing to play out before her. “S-Senpai…” Mash muttered, her body currently held down by a couple of the Nemos as a hat was carefully lowered onto her head. “H-Help…” She gasped out as it made contact with her head, feeling the pressure from the Captain’s being exerting itself onto her.</p><p>Gudako wanted to stop it. She dashed forward, but a pair of Nemo Marines grabbed her by the arms, stopping her from making it any further.</p><p>She was forced to watch as her beloved Kouhai, the girl that she had trusted with her life and much more than that, slowly shrink to the same size as the boys that kept her captive. Her skin and her hair remained the same colors, but her uniform changed into a black-colored sailor’s uniform, the exact same kind of design as the Nemo Marines.</p><p>The light in her eyes slowly dimmed as she stopped struggling, her thoughts being erased and replaced with ones that followed regulations. “Master…” She muttered one last time, before the color returned to her eyes. “Sorry, Miss! What do you need us for?” She, now he, chimed as he saluted the foreign Master…</p><p>Gudako bit her lip. Just like that, one of her closest friends had been transformed into a little boy that knew nothing but obedience. “Why… Why would you all do this?” She had to ask, a bit of a tear running down her cheek.</p><p>The Nemo Marines giggled unsettlingly in unison. “Because she got in between our Captain and our enemy. The Captain said that we were free to turn everyone into Marines, so that we can outnumber our enemy and prove our superiority.” They explained, each of their eyes shining in unison despite the subtle differences between their outfits. “You should join them, Miss. You’re in leagues with the enemy after all.”</p><p>“I… I won’t!” The Master stood up, clenching her fist as her command seal started glowing. “You were all my Servants, right? So you have to listen! I command you to-” </p><p>She was abruptly silenced by the pair that had been grabbing her. One putting a hat on top of her head, the other covering her mouth with a cheeky grin on his face. And the effects were almost instantaneous, thanks to her lack of a magical presence.</p><p>Gudako’s body shrank, her cheeks puffed out, her physique slimmed, she grew tighter down below, and her uniform turned into a black-themed sailor’s uniform. Just the growth of her more masculine aspects was enough to make a moan pop out of her mouth, gasping and blushing as her mind was next on the chopping block.</p><p>Thoughts of obedience flooded in. Of the Captain. The cute Captain that was the source of her… his ego. He giggled as everything started flowing out of his head, a small wet spot forming in his shorts as they were transformed into nothing more than hot and arousing air.  That very same feeling and arousal would fill him whenever he obeyed his orders, as his eyes gained the same glint as all the other Nemo Marines.</p><p>“Nemo Marine, ready to serve!” The former Gudako, now a ginger-haired Nemo Marine, giggled as he saluted. He was just another member among the ranks of the Marines, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>With her and all of the other Servants subjugated and turned into Marines, it was time to march on their enemy. She’d fall, and have to acknowledge the might of the Nautilus. Whether or not they had to turn her in the process.</p><p>All because their Captain wanted them to. And so they obeyed, like good little Nemo Marines…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>